game_of_thrones_legacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Lorys Baratheon
Full Name: Lorys Baratheon IMVU Username DimiSweatshirt House/Clan: House Baratheon of Storm's End House Words: Ours Is The Fury Ruling House: House Baratheon Title(s): ((Any titles/nicknames your character has)) Age: 26 Date of Birth: 374 AL Place of Birth: Storm's End Gender: Male Orientation: Heterosexual Occupation: Heir to Storm's End Knight of The Realm Religion: His faith lies in The Seven. Status: Alive Alignment: Neutral Good General Appearance: A tall and somewhat slender man, Lorys holds the attention of most when he enters a room but that is credited mostly to his young and adorably boyish facial features. He is often compared in looks to Loras Tyrell. Hair Colour: Black Eye Colour: Blue Skin Tone: Lightly sunkissed Height: 6ft 2in. Weight: 187lbs. Build: Athletic/Toned Scars: N/A Tattoos: N/A Piercings: N/A Other Distinguishing Marks: N/A Lineage: Gendry Baratheon Father: Cassius Baratheon, Lord of Storm's End Mother: Guinivere Baratheon, Lady of Storm's End Brothers: N/A Sisters: Tamyra Baratheon Merril Allia Baratheon Sons: N/A Daughters: N/A Other: N/A Allies: House Targaryen House Arryn Enemies: N/A (subject to change) Overall Personality: Though he feels that he's been conditioned since birth to be nothing more or less than the next Lord of Storm's End, Lorys hasn't let that, nor knighthood overwhelm him. He was a clever and mischevious child, which ultimately turned him into an adventurous yet tactful adult. He respects his father but seeks to make his own way about things instead of being the trophy child he feels he is expected to be. His relationship with his siblings has grown a bit strained since his knighthood but their bond remains as strong as it was when they were children. Though he is a Knight of The Realm, he is a rather social man as well. He is both popular with the young maidens of Storm's End and loathed by their brothers and fathers, his beauty and charisma rumored all throughout Westeros, as well as his prowess in battle. Likes/Obssessions: Castles Mead & Ale Hunting Lemon Cakes & various other sweets Snow Direwolves Dislikes/Pet Peeves: Writing Bards Fears/Phobias: Fear of failing his father/failing as a Lord Fear of losing his family Phobia of large bodies of water Hobbies/Interests: Hunting Riding horseback Drinking Physical Skills: Due to his rather slim build he's very agile. This proves useful in battle, making his movements fluid and swift. Intellectual Skills: His father and the maester have been filling his head with important imformation ever since he could read. This gives him not only knowledge of the useful, the worthless, and the trivial, but also a decent ability to remember things. However, he is often selective in the things he remembers. Most things he deems unimportant or useless unless they are of some benefit to him. Weapons: A broasword, sheild, and dagger, crafted for him by the finest smith in the Stormlands. Clothing Style: Southern fashions, with black and gold to represent his House. Armour: Light metal to keep him relatively agile, painted black and trimmed with gold with a small golden stag on both shoulders. Background ((Your character's history. Should be lengthy as to give others a good idea of your character)) RP Logs *A Herd of Stags *When Lions come to town Theme Song Noise and Kisses - The Used